Goku and Vegeta: One Day After The Tournament
by SSJ5 Goku
Summary: Rated PG-13 for some cusing...Goku and Vegeta take their wives on a date. They come home to a surprise...


Goku and Vegeta: One Day After The Tournament  
One day, Goku and Vegeta went to Master Roshi's house to relax after fighting in a tournament. Goku and Vegeta were relaxing with their beach chairs getting a tan. Trunks and Goten were in front of them swimming. Vegeta then turned sideways and talked to Goku.  
  
Vegeta: Kakorot, do you have food at your house? I'm tired of eating Capsule meals.  
  
Goku: (daydreaming) Mmm...Capsule meals.  
Vegeta: Kakorot!  
  
Goku: Shut up, Vegeta...I'm daydreaming.  
  
Vegeta: How hard did you hit your head when you were little? (Stands and walks toward the Kame House)  
  
Goku: Where you going?  
  
Vegeta: To get some food.  
  
Goku: (Screams to Goten in the sea) Hey Goten! Be a good boy and get your dad some food!  
  
Goten: I'm not hungry!  
  
Goku: Damn You! (Stands and walks with Vegeta)  
  
Vegeta: You are so fucking lazy, Kakorot (Screams to Trunks in the sea). Trunks, come here and walk for your dad!  
  
Trunks: No thank you!  
  
Vegeta: (Turns to Goku) At least my son's response was polite.  
  
Goku: Shut the hell up. (Bulma and Chi - Chi walk toward them)  
  
Chi-Chi: Goku, you need to give Gohan $400 for his textbooks!  
  
Vegeta: (whispers to Goku) It's good that Trunks and Bra aren't going to a super genius school.  
  
Goku: (whispers back) I know.  
  
Chi-Chi: And Bulma and I want to go out tonight...on a double date to the movies.  
  
Bulma: And this time, Vegeta, there's no escape! You just fought in a tournament so there's no training for you. Gohan is coming to baby-sit Bra and Trunks.  
  
Vegeta: Then I must watch Goten!  
  
Goku: You jackass...that's my son!  
  
Vegeta: Must you ruin everything!  
  
Chi-Chi: Gohan is also watching Goten.   
  
Goku: Shit!   
  
Bulma: So, Chi-Chi...Vegeta and I will see you later. We'll drop by at your house at sunset.  
  
Goku: Shit!  
  
Vegeta: And Kakorot? Save me some food.  
  
Goku: No! Get your own!  
  
Vegeta: (Thinking) Shit! I should've known...  
  
Goku: See ya.  
1 HOUR LATER (at Goku's house)  
Chi-Chi: Goku! My boy is here!  
  
Goku: Is that the one who killed Cell before...Gohan right?  
  
Chi-Chi: (Grabs his ear and walks toward the door to meet Gohan) Don't remember my little boy like that!  
  
Goku: Dammit ow!  
  
Gohan: I'm home!  
  
Goku: Hey son.  
  
Chi-Chi: (Bear hugs him) I'm so glad you're home...I missed you so much.  
  
Gohan: Mom...I...can't...breathe!  
  
Chi-Chi: Oh...sorry. (Releases him)  
  
Gohan: Go away now, I want a beer...I mean I want smoke marijuana...I mean I want to study.  
  
Chi-Chi: That's my boy...always on his studies.  
  
Goku: (Whispers to Gohan) Save me some weed or you're grounded!  
  
Gohan: (Whispers to Goku) Damn it! Fine! (Bulma and Vegeta walk to the door)  
  
Vegeta: (Picks up Trunks and Bra with one on each arm and throws them on Goku's couch) Run along now, children. I'll be back soon...I hope.  
  
Bulma: What does that mean?  
  
Vegeta: Look at the time (looks at his wrist with no watch), it's um...time to hurry or we'll miss the movie.  
  
Goku: (coughs) Liar.  
  
Vegeta: (coughs) Mama's boy.  
  
They leave Goku's house and go to the movies. They watched Androids That Absorb, where all four of them were thinking...the plot and the scenes look so familiar. The movie finished and they headed back to the house. They opened the door to see Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks and Bra turning into a Super Saiyan.  
  
Goku: Hey, how'd you guys do this?  
  
Gotenks: Gohan gave us the secret ingredient.  
  
Chi-Chi: Of course, he made you all study on how to do this.  
  
Vegeta: Shut up, Chi-Chi. What did he give you?  
  
Bra: He gave Trunks and Goten beer and they did some kind of dance and they fused while Gohan gave me marijuana.  
  
Goku: Wow.  
  
Chi-Chi: GOHAN! (Gohan walks in)  
  
Gohan: Mom! Dad! Sorry about Trunks, Bra, and Goten.  
  
Vegeta: Don't worry, Gohan...I'll just say I owe you. (Goten and Trunks defuse)  
  
Goten: Aw man...I forgot the fusion only lasts 30 minutes.  
  
Bra: Do you think I look really cool with blonde hair mom?  
  
Bulma: It's a new style. I like it. Let's go home.  
  
Chi-Chi: What? (A destructo disc enters through the window and slices Chi-Chi's head off. Goku and Vegeta walk outside)  
  
Krillin: Sorry Goku, I was testing my destructo disc and it was uncontrollable. I followed it and it ended up killing Chi-Chi.  
  
Goku and Vegeta: (Look at each other) Oh well.  
  
Goku: Come on guys...Gohan saved weed for me. There should be enough for the three of us.  
  
Krillin: Yes!  
  
Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Krillin, Trunks, Goten, Bra, and Bulma went into Goku's room to watch the football game to smoke weed, drink beer, and watch the football game.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  



End file.
